The number of digital cameras sold per year worldwide now exceeds one hundred million. The number of cellular telephones that include cameras that are sold per year worldwide now exceeds one billion. In general, these conventional cameras all include flat sensors.
The development of a system with a sensor that improves upon conventional flat sensors would constitute a major technological advance, and would satisfy long-felt needs in the telephone, photography and remote sensing businesses.